


Fines benéficos

by MaryChan21



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryChan21/pseuds/MaryChan21
Summary: [Viñeta] Una noche tranquila para Tony y Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Fines benéficos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> No es Starker.

Viernes en la noche, tras una larga y productiva jornada en el laboratorio, y decidía acabar el día viendo un documental (irónicamente) sobre arañas con Peter, comiendo pizza mal descongelada y tirados en el sillón como si quisieran fundirse en él para convertirse en parte del decorado.

_Estas arañas brasileñas envenenan alrededor de 7000 personas cada año. Por el sitio en el que suelen esconderse, se les llaman "arañas bananeras"._

De pronto el castaño dio un respingo, repentinamente interesado en la televisión que antes ignoraba. Tony enarcó una ceja, observando con la ceja alzada cómo el menor tragaba rápido su comida para hacer un comentario. Un mal presentimiento subió por su estómago pero ¿por qué? Cierto que el chico podía ser insoportable a veces, pero más allá de eso no iba nunca.

—Señor Stark, ¿sabía que el veneno de esa araña lo usan para tratar la disfunción eréctil?

El mayor, al principio creyendo que había escuchado mal, luchó por no atragantarse con su pizza. Juraba que ahora que la tenía dentro estaba comenzando a congelar su estómago. O quizás era sólo el mal rato. Es decir, ¿cómo no sentirse atacado con la pregunta? Se sintió profundamente ofendido por ese recordatorio a su edad, al hecho de que pronto ya no podría presentarse con la palabra "playboy" en su llegada, entre otras miles más de tragedias muy profundas en las que no quería pensar ahora. Suponía que a todos los hombres les tocaba pasar por lo mismo, pero en este momento lo único que podía pensar era en cuánto quería que todo su tiempo se congelara, igual que su irritado estómago, y pudiese permanecer joven y funcionalmente sexual por siempre.

Dejando sus tormentos de lado, ¿desde cuándo Peter era así, presumido de su juventud, siendo capaz de burlarse de su destino? El niño era distinto cuando lo conoció… ¿Acaso lo había corrompido sin querer? Qué desgracia, y qué dolor de cabeza. Pero ese crío no era bueno ni para lanzar indirectas, así que lo que acababa de escuchar no debía ser motivo de preocupación ni mucho menos, ¿verdad? Dudaba que Peter Parker pudiera haber siquiera atreverse a insinuar que Anthony Stark (su ídolo, por qué no recalcarlo) fuera a quedar impotente. Iba más allá de la capacidad y vergüenza del muchacho. Mejor lo tomaba con calma. Además, todavía le quedaba juventud, en otros diez años comenzaría a preocuparse por eso.

—No sabía —murmuró— ¿Por qué te interesa, chico? ¿Tan pronto tienes problemas? —De inmediato se arrepintió de devolverle el juego sucio. Para empezar, porque ni siquiera sabía si el niño estaba jugando sucio. Segundo, porque con lo rojo que estaba el pobre parecía próximo a un colapso. Tercero, porque era injusto preguntarle algo de esa índole siendo que lo más probable era que ni siquiera hubiera tenido ocasión de comprobar si había un problema (eyaculación precoz, probablemente, con la excusa del sentido aumentado).

—No es eso —musitó abochornado— Es sólo que cuando obtuve los poderes investigué mucho sobre las arañas, para saber qué esperar de mí.

—Investigaste más de la cuenta, niño. Ni siquiera tienes veneno. — rodó los ojos, aunque mucho más relajado ahora. Peter era inocente, y sentía tanta admiración por él que jamás habría podido bromear sobre su fatídica edad. Es más, ¿cómo había podido preocuparse por él? Ese chiquillo era mucho mejor de lo que él mismo era, es y sería nunca.

—Aun así me gusta estudiar, y quiero ayudar a la gente con mis ideas, señor Stark —sonrió, y Tony juró que ese brillo era aquello de lo que él carecía desde su niñez: inocencia. —Nada me haría más feliz que serle de ayuda.

Tony sonrió, pero algo en el cantarín tono del chico le hizo sospechar. Incrédulo, se giró justo para verle esbozar la sonrisa más descarada que había visto en su vida. El solo verla le llenó de desilusión de golpe. La imagen pura de su pupilo se quebró cual porcelana estrellándose contra el piso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, el pequeño desgraciado se levantó y tomó su mochila.

Tony se recordó no volver a confiar en las apariencias. — Happy mandó un mensaje diciendo que está fuera, mejor no lo hago esperar. Hasta pronto, señor Stark— se despidió, complacido por haber dejado al adulto sin palabras. Y es que, por muy héroe suyo que fuera, no le permitiría olvidar que pese a todo él era como cualquier adolescente: quería vivir momentos en los que alejarse sonando _Turn down for what_ de fondo en su cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Comenzaré aclarando que esto lo escribí hace mucho...para que se hagan una idea, cuando ese meme era popular. Ni idea por qué lo había olvidado, pero aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
